Ruthie and Mary
by OTHSOS S9 Naley alwaysNforever
Summary: Ruthie got prego...slipped on her parents and martin Sorry about the lack of update, i was away for 4 days and before i was having trouble logging, hope you enjoy, pleas comment..martin and ruthie are getting to gether like some u who wanted them to wk o
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters

I do not own the characters!

Ruthie was sitting at home alone. Martin had come over the other night and they had finally done it but when they were done he left suddenly and she fell asleep. Her parents were away for the weekend. And she was the only one home, her parents trusted her not to through a party and she wanted to be trusted.

Martin called her later and told her that he was scared she might be pregnant. Ruthie screamed "How? We used protection!"

Martin: It broke!

Ruthie: I am no longer talking to you, I don't want to end up like Sandy.

She hanged up the phone.

Mary called unexpectedly.

Mary: Hey, I know Mom and Dad are gone but I was wondering if you could come and stay with me for a couple days.

Ruthie: Sniff, Sniff, sure, Sniff

Mary: Whats wrong sista?

Ruthie: Martin may have gotten me pregnant, please don't tell anyone.

Mary: Oh Lord Ruthie, you know you should have forgotten about him for ever!

Ruthie: I know. I know. Are you going to pick me up.

Mary: Yeah, there plane tickets ready. Under the name Mary Camden.

Ruthie: What time is the flight?

Mary: Eight, gives you 5 hours to get ready.

Ruthie: see you there.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not the own the characters

I do not the own the characters!

Ruthie packed her things and got ready to go to her sisters. Why did she call, she thought, Mary hasn't talked to anyone in years. This is very unexpected but maybe I can stay for longer than a couple of days, maybe 9 months.

When she got to airport she told to the front desk, "Mary Camden." They gave her the ticket which she read as coach. She was so shocked; Mary must really want her there.

The plane was uneventful, she was very pleased with the coach sitting. She got a lot of things for free.

As she got her luggage she watched for Mary but didn't see her. Instead she say sign that read "Ruthie Camden." She went to it asked "Why is my name on this board." The men whispered, " Your sister told me to pick you up."

Ruthie was shocked that her sister didn't pick her up. But she went along with the men, who was driving a limo that's what he said.

He dropped her off at the biggest house she every saw. It scream "I'm a celebrity." She didn't understand anything.

She went to intercom and said her name, a voice she didn't recognize said to come in. The gates opened.

Once inside the house, she finally saw her sister.

"What the hell is this." Ruthie said.

"Well Ruthie, that's what I wanted to you to come over. I am kinda of a major icon no wait my husband is, I am not cause I chose not to but I get all the perks. I love it, don't you?"

"Its well, cool, I want to live here."

"Guess what…"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters

I do not own the characters.

"What! Tell me."

" Your going to live with me for the 9 months but that doesn't mean Martin can't come over. Actually I want him to come over, I don't want you to end up like Sandy." Mary said

"But Mary!"

" No Buts Ruthie, this is my house and you live under my rules."

" Fine!"

Ruthie walked around the spacious house. The ceiling was glass through out most of the house. Ruthie's room which Mary showed her was huge. The was were purple, and the draperies were blue. The dresser was black along with all the other furniture. The bedding was king size, with Camp Rock bedding, her favorite movie. The chair, stools and little accessories were Camp Rock as well.

Down the hall was her sister bedroom, which was all white with wooden furniture. It was about the same size as her room. But didn't look like a teen room.

Ruthie called Martin and told him that she was living with her sister and she wanted him a part of her life.

"I love you Ruthie, It's not the same as it was with Sandy."

" Will see about that. I had long day its about time I went to bed."

" Good Night." But Ruthie had already hung up the phone.

Mary was standing at the door, so she knew that Ruthie wanted to go to bed. She closed the door without saying anything.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the characters

Author Note: Really sorry I have not updated been really busy with school work

have not had the chance to.

The next morning Ruthie was having breakfast, at least she was trying to. She kept having to go to the bathroom to gag. Eventually she gave up on breakfast and went back to her room.

There she thought about everything that has been going on the past three days. Life had gone from great to bad well maybe not bad she thought, just different. She needed to talk to Martin up close and personal, definitely not on the phone.

"Can I come in?" Mary said with a smile.

"Yeah sure" Ruthie replied

Mary came and sat on the bed.

"Have you thought of what you're going to do?" Mary asked

"I have to talk to Martin and maybe you were right, I am not Sandy" Ruthie said, starting to cry

"Why are you crying sis?" Mary asked handing her a tissue

"I think its because things are changing and I realized that it may not be for the worse, you know?"

"I know what you mean. Good for you realizing this. I talked to Martin this morning. Your probably mad but it was just so he had plan ticket and he knew that a driver would come and pick him up."

"Trust me I am not mad" Ruthie said with a simile.

"Can I ask a question?" Ruthie said

"Yeah sure" Mary replied with a little frog in her mouth

"Do you really enjoy your husband being an icon for all the woman and girls to look at?

"No, but deep down I know that I am the only one he will love"

"You sure about that"

"What you know something I don't know"

"No No No, I was just saying" Ruthie replied stuttering a little.

Mary left the rooming eyeing her a sister.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Do you want me to update!!!!

I need to know if so I finally have time to!


End file.
